sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Zestiria the X
Tales of Zestiria the X (pronounced "Tales of Zestiria the Cross") is a Japanese anime television series based on both Tales of Zestiria and Tales of Berseria video games developed by Bandai Namco Studios and tri-Crescendo, and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It is produced by Ufotable, Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Animation Studios, Amblin Television and Bandai Visual and distributed by Disney Television Animation, Warner Bros. Television and Universal Television. The TV series was directed by Barry Sonnenfeld, Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff except episodes 5-6 which was directed by Mel Gibson and Richard Donner with Chris Buck co-directed it and screenplay written by Stephen Chbosky, Evan Spiliotopoulos and Irene Mecchi with story written by Evan Spiliotopoulos and Roger Allers except episodes 5-6 with story written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg and Dan Harris with screenplay written by Simon Kinberg, Jennifer Lee and David Henry Hwang, featuring character designs by Akira Matsushima. The original music score was composed by Michael Giacchino, John Debney and Rupert Gregson-Williams except the pilot episode score was composed by Simon Franglen and Theodore Shapiro with the late James Horner (the episode dediacted to the memory) with the themes of James Newton Howard and Brian Tyler (who both composed the score with Debney for the episodes 5-6) and the songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. The anime series is split into two halves: the first half premiered on July 3, 2016 and finished airing on September 25, 2016, and the second half premiered on January 8, 2017. Plot Characters Zestiria Characters :See also: Tales of Zestiria § Main characters ;Sorey :Voiced by: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese); Chris O'Donnell (English) ;Mikleo :Voiced by: Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese); Mikey Kelley (English) ;Alisha Diphda :Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese); Bella Thorne (English) ;Lailah :Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (Japanese); Daisy Ridley (English) ;Rose :Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu (Japanese); Kari Wahlgren (English) ;Edna :Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese); Kira Buckland (English) ;Dezel :Daisuke Ono (Japanese); Rob Lowe (English) ;Zaveid (pronounced "Zaveed") :Voiced by: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese); Jerry O'Connell (English) Berseria Characters :See also: Tales of Berseria § Characters ;Velvet Crowe :Voiced by: Rina Satō (Japanese); Brittany Snow (Adult) and Mae Whitman (Young) (English) ;Rokurou Rangetsu :Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese); Crispin Freeman (English) ;Magilou :Voiced by: Satomi Satō (Japanese); Elle Fanning (English) ;Oscar Dragonia :Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese); Brendan Fraser (English) ;Seres :Voiced by: Satomi Arai (Japanese); Helena Bonham Carter (English) Production and release An anime television series adaptation of the video game, titled Tales of Zestiria the X, which is animated by Ufotable, was announced at the Tales of Festival 2015. The original plans for the anime was about Tales of Berseria and its promotion before its release, hence the reason why the game makes an adapted appearance. The series is directed by Barry Sonnenfeld, Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff except episodes 4-5 which was directed by Mel Gibson and Richard Donner with Chris Buck co-directed it, screenplay written by Stephen Chbosky, Evan Spiliotopoulos and Irene Mecchi with story written by Evan Spiliotopoulos and Roger Allers except episodes 5-6 with story written by Bryan Singer, Simon Kinberg and Dan Harris with screenplay written by Simon Kinberg, Jennifer Lee and David Henry Hwang. Akira Matsushima is adapting the original character designs for the anime, while the art director is Minji Kim. The music is composed by Michael Giacchino, John Debney and Rupert Gregson-Williams except the pilot episode score was composed by Simon Franglen and Theodore Shapiro with the late James Horner (the episode dedicated to the memory) with the themes of James Newton Howard and Brian Tyler (who both composed the score with Debney for the episodes 5-6) and the songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. The main voice actors from the game will reprise their roles in the series except for Lailah's voice actress Miyu Matsuki, who died in 2015 and was replaced by Noriko Shitaya. The series was originally announced for broadcast sometime in July 2016. The first half of the anime television series adaptation aired from July 3, 2016 to September 25, 2016. The opening theme song for the first half was "Kaze no Uta" by Flow, while the ending theme was "Calling" by Fhána. The second half began airing on January 8, 2017; the opening theme for the second half is "Illuminate" by Minami Kuribayashi and the ending theme is "Innosense" by Flow. The anime has been licensed by Funimation and by Madman Entertainment for streaming. Episode list Season 1 Season 2 External links *Official website (Japanese) *[https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=18072 Tales of Zestiria the X] (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:2016 anime television series Category:2017 anime television series Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Television shows Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Ufotable Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Tales (series) media Category:Film scores by James Horner Category:Film scores by Theodore Shapiro Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Film scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard